leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Generations (TCG)
Pokémon TCG: ''Generations'' (Japanese: スターターパック Starter Pack) is a special expansion released during the English XY BREAK Series and Japanese XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It primarily contains reprints of cards from the XY Series and features mainly Generation I Pokémon in celebration of the 20th Anniversary of the franchise. Description Celebrate 20 years of Pokémon with the Pokémon TCG: Generations expansion, covering every stage of a Trainer's journey, from the choice of a first partner Pokémon to the most Elite of Trainer battles. Featuring Pikachu, Snorlax, Ninetales-EX, and Jolteon-EX, plus Mega Charizard-EX, Mega Blastoise-EX, and Mega Venusaur-EX, the Generations expansion is a power to be reckoned with! Train On. Information Celebrating the 20th Anniversary of the franchise, the Generations expansion of the Pokémon Trading Card Game was first available in English from February 22, 2016. The Starter Pack, its Japanese equivalent, was released on February 27, 2016. The core English set features a large number of Pokémon from Generation I, consisting of cards from the Japanese Starter Pack, as well as a number of Japanese . The English release also includes a second Radiant Collection subset, the first of which appeared as part of the expansion. Like the first, this Radiant Collection originates from a Japanese Concept Pack, the , released only a month before. Generations features 16 , 4 of which are Mega Evolution Pokémon. The full set includes the 83 regular cards plus the Radiant Collection 32 card subset (separately numbered with the prefix RC), bringing the English total of cards available to 115. Each pack contains 10 random cards, which comprise 8 cards from the core Generations set and 2 from the Radiant Collection subset. Unlike regular expansions, Generations booster packs could not be purchased individually from booster boxes. Instead, they were only available in special 20th Anniversary-related items of merchandise, which included Mythical Pokémon Collections and Red & Blue Collections. Each Mythical Pokémon Collection comes packaged with 2 Generations packs, in addition to a special card and collector's pin featuring 1 of the 11 Mythical Pokémon available as part of the 20th Anniversary distributions during 2016. The was the first of these products available from February 22, 2016, concluding with the in December 2016, mirroring the distributions. Each of the 4 Red & Blue Collection boxes available throughout 2016 contain 4 Generations packs in addition to either a sculpted figure or of the focal Pokémon, depending on which country the product was made for sale. Two other Generations products were made available later in 2016: the was released in July and the was released in September. The Japanese Starter Pack emulates the both in terms of design and the random nature of the cards included. While the cards contained in each deck can vary, they are grouped based on evolutionary family and type. The deck can be broken down into two sections, which are packaged separately. The first section will always contain one of two Mega Pokémon, either M Venusaur-EX or M Charizard-EX, in addition to a fixed selection of Pokémon and Energy cards relative to its type, plus multiples of Trainer cards for a total of 27 cards. The second section contains 3 different groups of Pokémon containing an evolutionary family of 1 type, plus 1 other Pokémon of the same type, matching Energy cards, and a selection of single Trainer cards for a total of 33 cards. None of the cards available as part of the pack have rarity symbols. A special Blastoise version of the Starter Pack (Japanese: スターターパック カメックスver.) was later made available, initially exclusive to venues hosting the Kamex Mega Battle in Japan during May 2016, followed by a more general release from the Pokémon Center Online store in June 2016. This version substitutes the or cards available in the first section of the regular version with cards. These cards appear in the core Generations set, but are classed as secret cards in the Starter Pack. The Starter Pack also comes with an exclusive coin. A number of special Holofoil variants of cards from the Generations expansion were subsequently distributed as part of 20th Anniversary events in several countries. |Grass|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (Canada)}} |Grass|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK)}} |Fire|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (Canada)}} |Fire|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK)}} |Water|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (USA and Canada)}} |Water|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK and France)}} |Lightning|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (USA and Canada)}} |Lightning|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK, France, Australia)}} |Lightning||| exclusive}} |Psychic|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (Canada)}} |Psychic|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK)}} |Fighting|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (Canada)}} |Fighting|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK)}} |Fairy|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (USA and Canada)}} |Fairy|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK)}} |Colorless|||Holo "Toys "R" Us" stamp promo (USA and Canada)}} |Colorless|||Holo 20th Anniversary stamp promo (UK and Australia)}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} Set lists } Venusaur |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} Charizard |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} Blastoise |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|Common|}} |Energy|Fire|Common|}} |Energy|Water|Common|}} |Energy|Lightning|Common|}} |Energy|Psychic|Common|}} |Energy|Fighting|Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Common|}} |Energy|Metal|Common|}} |Energy|Fairy|Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Item||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} Gardevoir |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} |Grass|||}} Venusaur |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Fire|||}} Charizard |Fire|||}} |Fire|||}} |Fire|||}} |Fire|||}} |Water|||}} |Water|||}} |Water|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fairy|||}} |Fairy|||}} |Fairy|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Item|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Energy|Colorless||}} |Water|||}} Blastoise |Water|||}} |Water|||}} |Water|||}} |Water|||}} |} Starter Pack structure In other languages de:Generationen (TCG) es:Generaciones (TCG) fr:Générations it:Generazioni (GCC) ja:Generations zh:世代（集换式卡片）